The present invention is relative to a device for manufacturing covered yarn in which one or several threads [yarns] are wound in a helical fashion around a yarn core. A rotating winding [respooling] spindle is provided with a spool [bobbin] on which the winding thread is located and with a fixed pot surrounding the winding spindle which pot can be divided along a geneatrix, especially in the axial direction of the pot.
DE 31 05 832 A1 describes a method and a device for manufacturing covered yarn. It discloses sheaths [jackets] which can be stationary or rotate at the same time and which are arranged around a system of hollow spindle and spool. Accordingly, the use of fiber-reinforced plastic can be provided for rotating sheaths. As a result of the rotating sheath of fiber-reinforced plastic the weight of this part is reduced, which makes possible a desirable, high spindle speed. The rotating sheath is fastened to the mounting of the hollow spindle and thus rotates together with the hollow spindle. It is therefore advantageous in this instance if a plastic is used as light material for the sheath in order to reduce the occurring centrifugal forces of the rotating parts. Nothing can be gathered concerning the material and the buildup in the case of a stationary sheath from the disclosure.
DE 196 26 549 A1 also shows a casing or a housing in a generic device which housing is arranged in a stationary manner and at an interval opposite the spool and surrounds at least the sheath surface of the spool. According to an especially advantageous embodiment the housing consists of two sheath [jacket] parts connected to each other in such a manner that they can pivot open and closed. The operation of such a device is particularly advantageous on account of the divided sheath since the spool is readily assessable when the winding thread has run out by opening the sheath and can be replaced with a full spool. The thread drawn off from the spool forms a balloon. This thread balloon is limited by the pot. In the case of rotating pots and quite particularly in the case of stationary pots surrounding the winding spindle the thread brushes along the inside of the pot while it is being drawn off, which produces a strain in particular on the closely adjacent pot. The pot wears down thereby, in particular at the high speeds of modem spinning winding machines. Current pots are either too cost-intensive in their manufacture or not sufficiently wear-resistant so that in some instances they must be replaced after a short operating time.
The invention therefore has the problem of creating a device, in particular a pot with which the above-cited disadvantages of a relatively rapid wear of the pot at the high speeds of modem spinning winding machines are eliminated and an effective energy savings during the operation of the spinning winding machine is achieved by the pot.
The invention is solved by a device with the features of claim 1. The friction of the winding thread, which brushes against the pot while it is being drawn off from the spool can be coordinated by a mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant layer coordinated with the particular use. The pot, which functions as a balloon limiter for the thread, creates optimal frictional conditions for the thread with a mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant layer. Moreover, in addition to the longer service life of the pot an even higher rotating speed of the winding spindles is possible in a particularly advantageous manner since the danger of a thread break can be distinctly limited by means of an appropriately adapted layer. Moreover, the layer also achieves in an especially advantageous manner an energy savings in comparison to traditional pots since the frictional conditions with the thread are optimized. The invention achieves particular advantages by virtue of the fact that the pot is designed to be stationary. In a stationary pot the drawing off of the winding thread can be distinctly improved by the appropriate layer or pot insert since in this instance the friction of the thread on the pot is particularly strong and therefore an adaptation of the frictional surface with an appropriate, wear-resistant and low-friction layer offers particular advantages.
If the pot consists of a base body and a mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant layer surrounding the spool at least partially it is advantageously possible to adapt a pot optimally to the yarn to be processed as regards its mechanical and/or thermal properties and to use it. All that is necessary is to adapt a mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant layer to the corresponding winding thread in order to obtain optimal wear results. The base body of the pot can be retained thereby. This creates a pot for various purposes which can be economically manufactured and, in particular, optimally designed. The base body with its fastening devices on the spinning winding device can be retained.
If the pot basically consists completely of the material of the mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant and/or low-friction layer an especially simple embodiment of the invention is created. In the case of wear or damage to the layer the entire pot is replaced. On the other hand, the manufacture of the pot, especially if it is manufactured from a material which is easy to work such as, e.g., noble steel, is relatively economical.
It is advantageous if the layer is a pot insert arranged inside the pot on the base body. It is advantageous if the pot insert can be readily replaced. It can thus be replaced by a pot insert with a different layer for different purposes.
As a result of the ability of the pot to be divided along a geneatrix the spool can be replaced in a particularly simple manner when the winding thread has run out. As a result of the division of the pot the spool is more readily assessable so that it can be removed manually or automatically out of the device. If the division of the pot is arranged in the axial direction the complete spool is readily assessable by folding open the pot and can thus be replaced in a particularly simple manner.
In order to assure a reliable operation of the spinning winding device the divided pot can be closed with a hinge and a lock so that a simple operation and in particular a reliable operating position is assured as a result in that the divided pot can be reliably closed in order to avoid an unintentional opening of the pot during the spinning process.
In order to assure an especially simple operation of the device, that is, to be able to grasp the spool in a very simple manner and remove it from the spinning winding device and to be able to reinsert it, it is especially advantageous if the pot can be moved away on both sides of the spool. As a result of this opening of the device on both sides it is possible in a very simple manner to grasp and handle the spool since the pot has been removed sufficiently far from the spool and its winding plates. A stop is provided in order to assure a positionally exact closing of the pot. Both parts of the pot are moved against this stop and fastened in this position. The stop assures that the pot is arranged around the spool in a concentric manner when it is in closed position.
A stop is provided in an especially advantageous embodiment that functions as a stop with reference to the adjacent spindle. This reliably prevents the pot of this spinning location from striking against an adjacent spool or spindle and damaging it when a spinning location is opened. The stop functions here as a stop device when the pot of this winding spindle is. opened.
In an especially advantageous embodiment the stop for the concentric closing of the pot parts is identical to the stop for the adjacent pot. The stop has a double function here, namely, on the one hand the concentric closing of the one pot and on the other the protecting of this pot from being damaged by the adjacent pot. This danger of being damaged is especially present when the pot of the adjacent spinning location has been removed and an adjacent pot half might be able to strike against the spindle or spool.
If a seal is provided between the parts of the pot that is active when the pot is closed, an advantageous flow is produced inside the pot and foreign air is prevented from flowing in. The thread running off of the spool inside the pot is guided thereby in a protective manner and without disturbing influences inside the pot.
In an advantageous embodiment an opening is provided, viewed in the axial direction of the pot, approximately in the middle of the pot. The removal of heat produced inside the pot is possible through this opening. As a result thereof, the temperature inside the pot is in an advantageous range in which on the one hand it becomes possible to draw the thread smoothly off the spool and to achieve a good service life of the individual components.
If the layer is arranged at least partially on the inner circumference of the pot an economical manufacture of the pot can be achieved. The layer, which can be very cost-intensive, is limited to the zones inside the pot by this advantageous embodiment in which it can make its qualities completely effective. This is in particular at the locations at which the thread balloon is limited by the pot and thus the yarn makes contact with the pot. It can therefore also be advantageous if the layer is arranged at least only partially in the axial direction on the inside of the pot. The transitional zones of the individual pot halves can be particularly susceptible to wear in a devidable pot and therefore require special protection against wear at these positions.
It is especially advantageous and in many instances sufficient if the layer is arranged at least in the area of the inner circumference of the pot in which the drawing-off yarn has contact with the pot or the layer. The pot is mechanically and/or thermally stressed at these positions, for which reason it is advantageous if these positions are provided with the layer or the pot insert which is appropriately coated or consists totally of the wear-resistant material.
In many instances it is sufficient and also advantageous if the base body consists of plastic. In this instance the base body of the pot can be manufactured in a simple and economical manner. Particularly high demands should not be placed on the wear resistance of the base body since it is coated in accordance with the invention at the decisive positions. The layer assumes the function of wear resistance in a mechanical as well as in a thermal regard and reduces in this manner the requirements placed on the base body. As an alternative, a base body consisting of aluminum also offers advantages in individual applications.
It is especially advantageous in a few applications if the layer and/or the pot consist/consists of noble steel or aluminum, especially hard-coated aluminum or of plastic which is mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant and/or with low friction, in particular PTFE embedded in a carrier material. Noble steel can assure cooperation with a few of the winding threads used, consisting of synthetic material or natural yarns, for especially good frictional conditions. In addition, it is very malleable and can therefore be readily joined to the base body of the pot or used for the pot in its entirety. The described layers of aluminum or plastic offer advantages for individual applications, in particular for the processing of certain threads.
If the layer is manufactured from chromium, nickel or ceramic material an especially high wear resistance is assured. These materials can be applied either as a layer onto the base body of the pot or can be designed as a pot insert as a solid body.
Novel, mechanically and/or thermally wear-resistant plastics can also be used in an advantageous manner as a layer on the base body or as pot insert or as materials embedded in the layer. In such instances of application the base body can be manufactured from a plastic that is simple as regards its mechanical and/or thermal qualities whereas the stressed parts consist of high-quality plastic.
In order to achieve an especially good friction and therewith a good runoff quality of the thread on the surface of the layer it is advantageous if the layer is structured. Thus, e.g., an orange-peel [pitted, pinholing] structure or a corrugated, impressed, structured or abrasive-blasted surface is advantageous, depending on the winding thread and the production speed used.
It is also particularly advantageous in some applications if the surface of the layer is polished. This achieves especially good contact qualities between the thread and the layer. It can be advantageous if the surface is polished with a brush, brush-polished and wobbled or chemically polished.
If the layer of the invention is a thin application on a background it is advantageous if the surface of the pot insert is coated with this layer. A plasma coating can also be considered in individual instances of use.
If the thin layer of the pot insert consists of chromium, nickel or ceramic material the pot insert itself can be manufactured from a material less subject to mechanical and/or thermal wear and the required properties are taken over from the chromium, nickel or ceramic material of the layer.
The pot insert can also be used in an especially advantageous manner as an adapter for different spool diameters. Varying the thickness of the pot insert makes it possible to use different spool diameters in such a manner that the interval of the inner circumference of the pot is essentially constant independently of the spool diameter used. Thus, in the case of rather small spool diameters a rather thick pot insert can be selected whereas in the case of rather large spool diameters a rather thin pot insert can be used. In this manner the interval of the inside of the pot insert from the spool and the spool plate can be maintained essentially constant as a result of which the constriction of the thread balloon is influenced in an advantageous manner. This makes higher draw-off speeds possible.
It is advantageous in particular for thin pot inserts or layers if a spacer ring is provided that bridges the space between the pot and the layer or the pot insert and thus makes it possible for the pot to be used for different spool diameters.
In order to be able to use different spool lengths in the same pot it is advantageous if the pot insert is designed in such a manner that it shortens the inner chamber of the pot in the axial direction. This makes possible an extremely variable use of the present invention.
Pot inserts can therefore be used that act in the axial direction or in the radial direction of the pot. A different requirement is placed on the pot insert responsible for the axial shortening of the pot than is placed on the part of the axial pot insert. It can therefore be advantageous if the part for the axial shortening of the pot has different material properties than the part of the pot insert acting in the radial direction. The axial part of the pot insert does not have to be designed to be wear-resistant, so that simple materials can be used for it.
It is possible, by means of a special designing of the inner chamber of the pot, to basically determine in advance the direction of the air flow in the pot. It is therefore particularly advantageous if the pot insert is shaped in such a manner that it influences the air flow in the pot. In particular, a conical design of the pot insert proved to be advantageous in this connection. It is even possible, by arranging the conicity at determined positions of the pot insert, to effect the air flow in different axial directions of the pot.
In order to make the functioning of the pot insert effective in an especially advantageous manner the pot insert should closely surround the spool, especially its spool plate. All that is required thereby is a slot through which the winding thread can be drawn off during operation. On account of this narrow slot the friction of the thread on the pot is especially high and the invention especially effective.
If at least one spacer ring is arranged between the pot and the pot insert and if the spacer ring is replaceable different pot heights and spool heights can be compensated by using different spacer rings. The overall height of the device can then be adjusted relative to the height of the hollow shaft or can also remain unchanged as required.